


Accidents Happen

by Jathis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Jacob is good for Credence





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



“Careful, don’t drop..!" Jacob sighed as the sound of shattering glass cut him off. Well there went the display tray of strawberry spiraled tarts he had been working on this entire morning. He was just starting to mentally rearrange his stock to make up for the hole this would make when he heard a soft sob. "Hey..."

Credence stood with his hands clapped over his mouth, eyes filling with tears as he looked over the mess he had made. "I'm so-sorry!" he stammered. He flinched when Jacob approached him, hugging himself as he bowed his head.

"It's not that bad," Jacob assured him with a smile. "Here I'll get the broom and..." From the corner of his eye he saw Credence fumbling for his belt. He frowned to himself, reaching out to gently stop him. "It was an accident," he said.

"I ruined..."

"You didn't ruin anything. Come on. Help me clean this up, okay?"


End file.
